Tamer Chronicles 1: Boarding School Chronicles
by Felidae Silvestris
Summary: The Seattle Tamers receive some new recruits with some strange powers ...
1. Prologue

Felidae: I don't own Digimon. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I did?

Genkimon: She's right, you know.

Felidae: Okay, this is the Prologue of the first Tamer Chronicle … it's short … and has nothing to do with Digimon at the moment … Deal with it … it's just the prologue …

Genkimon: That's enough!

**Title:** Tamer Chronicles #1: Boarding School Chronicles

**Chapter:** Prologue

"Hey look, a new kid," sneered a boy from behind Josh's back.

"Doesn't he look a little too European for our liking, boss?" asked another voice.

Josh whirled around to face five of the predominately Asian students. These five didn't look at all friendly. "Uh, hi guys."

"Newman, do you know what happens to westerners who step into my territory?" asked the leader, a large boy in terms of muscle.

"Uh…" Josh stuttered.

"Let me take a guess," said a female voice. The boys turned to see two girls standing behind them. "First, you're going to beat the pulp out of him," said the green-haired girl. "And then, you'll give him a few dozen swirlies to go with it. And then, once you're finished with him, he'll leave and never come back. Am I correct, Nezumi?"

"Get lost, Shiyama," spat Nezumi, glaring at her.

"You get lost," Shiyama retorted.

"I was here first."

"Shall I light them?" asked the other girl, pulling a silver lighter from her pocket.

"I'm not stopping you."

"W-wait," said the boy, looking panicked suddenly. "We-we'll leave."

The brunette smirked. "Good. I did not really wish to waste this precious lighter fluid on you."

"Leave," Shiyama said, pointing to the door.

The boys scattered, leaving Josh alone with the girls.

"Uh … thanks," Josh said, eyeing the girl with the lighter.

"No problem," said the green-haired girl. "That group isn't what you'd call friendly."

The brunette tapped the other's shoulder. "We will be late if we do not leave now."

The other nodded. "Well, see you around."

Felidae: Told you it was short and had nothing to do with Digimon.

Genkimon: Yes you did, have a cookie.

Felidae: Thanks so much …

Genkimon: grin You're welcome!

Felidae: Hoping for more cookies in my reviews. If you don't like it, I'll continue it anyways … but I'd still appreciate some reviews …


	2. Arrival

Felidae: Okay … disclaimer time … whoope…

Genkimon: She doesn't own it.

Felidae: No, I don't. Here's something to consider though, who in their right mind would write fanfiction for something they already wrote?

Genkimon: No idea. Hey, does this chapter actually have Digimon in it?

Felidae: Yes. What would be the point of writing an "original" Digimon fic without Digimon in it?

Genkimon: No idea.

**Title:** Tamer Chronicles #1: Boarding School Chronicles

**Chapter:** Arrival

Sorano Himeko, a brown-haired and blue-eyed girl, stared out the window of her classroom. Colors swirled in her vision as the leaves fell, giving the impression that the whole world was on fire. Her fingers drifted into her pocket where they caressed the small metal lighter hidden there.

"Miss Sorano!" barked the teacher, glaring in the girl's direction. "As fascinating as whatever is outside might be, must I remind you that you are still in the classroom and that this will be on the exam?"

"No, ma'am," Himeko said. "Sorry ma'am."

The teacher nodded and rounded on another student, who, incidentally, was Himeko's best friend, Shiyama Hogosha. Hogosha endured the scolding silently, rolling her eyes at Himeko as the teacher turned back to the board.

Himeko smiled, glad that there was at least one person in this school who wasn't deathly afraid of her. Everyone else wanted to run away from the pyromaniac with a lighter. Hogosha, for some reason, understood Himeko and never ran away.

The bell sounded, jarring random students from sleep. Himeko stood, lifting her backpack. Hogosha was beside her a moment later, palm-pilot in hand.

"Okay, I think we can make it to our hideaway after we grab lunch," Hogosha said, checking her clock. "Of course, it would mean skipping PE again…"

"We always skip Physical Education," Himeko said, heading for the door. "I am hungry, let us go to lunch."

Hogosha shook her head as she followed Himeko. "You're so weird, Himeko. I just love the way you talk."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Now why would I do that? Come on!" Hogosha grabbed Himeko's hand and began to run…

"Wait a second." Thirteen-year old Aino Reiha held up a hand, making the boys pause in their work.

"What is it, Rei?" asked fourteen year old Morii Yuki, looking up from the boulder he was helping move.

The black-haired girl turned her head slightly, listening intently. "I thought I heard something."

"It's probably nothing," said twelve year old Jake Williams. "Come on, Yuki, help me move this thing."

"He's right, Rei," Yuki agreed. "Your hearing's to acute sometimes."

"What use is it to have super-acute hearing anyway?" asked ten year old Jurai Miho. "It's not like it actually does anything."

Reiha shrugged. "I don't know and I didn't ask for it." She glanced through the think cover of trees and bushes. "I wish Hawkmon were here."

"Look, someone found our hideout," came a voice through the bushes.

"I can not see into the clearing if you are in front of me," said another.

"Shit!" Jake cursed as the boulder he and Yuki had been moving rolled away from an opening in the wall."

"Cover that up!" Reiha hissed.

Just as Jake and Yuki jumped over the opening, Himeko and Hogosha emerged from a small tunnel in the bushes.

Hey, what're you doing here?" Hogosha asked.

"We could ask you the same thing," Miho retorted as a thick fog suddenly erupted from the hole.

"Crap!" Yuki exclaimed. "Come on!" He ducked down and slid though the hole, Jake, Reiha, and Miho went after him.

"Hogosha, what is happening?" Himeko asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Hogosha replied. "Come on!"

"So, tell me again how we're going to get rid of this Digimon without ours?!" Jake yelled, his eyes fastened on a device that he held in his hand."

"I don't know," Yuki replied, clenching his teeth as he looked at his own device. "Looks like we're surrounded."

"Mine's not locking," Miho said.

"Those girls followed us," Reiha reported. "What're we going to tell them?"

"Too much stuff all at once," Yuki said with a sigh.

"What the hell's going on here?!" Hogosha's voice asked.

"A Digital Fog," Reiha replied. "Don't panic and don't move. Yuki, we've gotta get rid of whatever's in here, _now_!"

"I know that!" Yuki yelled.

"Yuki?" a voice asked. "Yuki!" Something large and heavy collided with Yuki, causing him to fall over. "I'm _baack_!"

"Candmon?" Yuki asked in disbelief, his eyes fastened on the talking flame of his candle-like Digimon.

"Um … the fog is … breaking up," Miho said.

As the fog cleared, five strange-looking creatures, three of which ran to Jake, Reiha, and Miho were revealed. The two that remained looked around warily.

"My palm-pilot!" Hogosha exclaimed, looking alarmed. In her hand she held a device like the ones Miho, Yuki, Jake, and Reiha held. Her's had a black ring surrounding the LCD screen in the center.

"My cell-phone!" Himeko exclaimed, looking amazed as her own magenta device.

"What the hell's going on?!" Hogosha yelled, startling the apparently reunited friends. "Where the hell is my palm-pilot and Himeko's cell-phone?!"

"Um …" Yuki pushed himself up off the ground where he had fallen when tackled by what appeared to be a walking, talking candlestick. "We can explain, just … not right this moment. First, we need to get back to school."

"Mr. Morii, how nice to see you again," said a brunette woman as the group of kids and creatures filed into a laboratory-like room.

"Hi, Ms Callaway," Yuki said. "We have a couple of new Tamers."

"New - oh, I see." Ms Callaway nodded a welcome to Himeko and Hogosha. "Welcome, girls. I am Tina Callaway, Ms Callaway to you."

Himeko looked to Hogosha, but the other girl just rolled her eyes and stayed silent. Himeko stepped forward. "I am Sorano Himeko and this is my friend, Shiyama Hogosha."

"But where are your Digimon?" Ms Callaway asked, looking around.

"Digimon?" Himeko asked.

"That's us," said one of the two cat-like creatures. "I am Genkimon and this is BlackTailmon." He grinned up at Himeko, his brown and grey fur shining in the harsh lights. "I will be your partner, as you seem to be nicer and more suited to me."

"Ms Callaway," Miho spoke up, cuddling a frog/fish-like Digimon, "does this mean we're off the hook for helping protect Earth?"

"Of course not," Ms Callaway said. "Follow me and I'll show you what I mean."

The children and Digimon followed Ms Callaway, some more reluctantly than others.

"This is crazy!" Hogosha exclaimed. "What exactly are we supposed to do? And aren't Digimon a card-game?"

"You're supposed to help keep Digimon from taking over our worlds, and sometimes yours," said a plant-like Digimon from where she walked next to Reiha.

"And what're you supposed to be?" Hogosha asked.

"I'm Floramon. The others here are Gazimon, ModokiBetamon, and Candmon."

"Nice to meet you," Himeko said.

"Okay, gather 'round here," said Ms Callaway, gesturing to a table surrounded by chairs.

Himeko peered through the tabletop, seeing what looked like a projector. "What is that?" She pointed at it and suddenly, fire erupted from the apparatus.

"Himeko what did you do?!" Hogosha hissed, jumping back.

"I did not do anything!"

Ms Callaway pressed a button on the wall. "Fire in sector 3B. I repeat, fire in sector 3B." She gestured to the children and their Digimon. "This way!"

"What did you do?" Jake asked accusingly, glaring at Himeko.

"She didn't do anything!" Hogosha growled at him.

"All she did was point at the device under the glass," Genkimon said, hopping onto Himeko's shoulder.

"I did … and it lit on fire. I did not do anything else," Himeko agreed.

"It must have been the equipment," Ms Callaway said. "Miss Sorano, Miss Shiyama, if you'll come this way, I have replacements for the devices you lost."

Hogosha nodded and tugged Himeko along after her. BlackTailmon trotted after them, not looking at all pleased with her decision.

Chiko Amanda sneered as Himeko and Hogosha passed by. Brand-new stuffed cats rested in their arms, but Amanda knew better. In her own arms rested an odd-looking grey and red rabbit-thing.

"Welcome to the game, ladies," Amanda muttered, turning away from them.

"What're we doing tonight, Amanda?" asked the Digimon in her arms.

Amanda laughed. "the same thing we do every night, Terriermon, plot a way to destroy the Tamers."

The viral Terriermon grinned. "Excellent."

Felidae: Wohoo! First chapter is done!

Genkimon: It was good … I think …

Felidae: I have for you a handy pronunciation guide for some of my characters, namely Himeko and Amanda. Himeko is pronounced "He-may-ko" and Amanda is "A-ma-n-da" All of the A's are short sounding …

Genkimon: Kay … I knew that.

Felidae: It wasn't for you anyway, crazy Digimon. BTW: REVIEW!!!!


	3. Information

Felidae: Hello again … if there's anyone actually reading this …

Genkimon: Yeah … this is the only one of your fics with zero reviews …

Felidae: Yeah, I know. It's depressing …

Genkimon: But I know something even more depressing …

Feldiae: sigh Me too … I don't own it …

**Title:** Tamer Chronicles #1: Boarding School Chronicles

**Chapter: **Information

Hogosha lay on her back, inspecting the cards she held in her heands. "What exactly are we supposed to do with these?" she had asked Ms Callway after she had been given them.

The older woman had smiled and explained. The cards were to help their Digimon to become stronger, faster, and anything inbetween. All that was needed was for the humans to swipe the cards in their mew D-Arcs and say "Digimodify", whatever the card or attack or weapon was, and "activate".

"They're not going to do anything, you know," BlackTailmon said irritably.

Hogosha peered over at the Digimon and then met Himeko's eyes. "Do I look like I care?"

"I think we should try this out," Himeko said. She smiled at Genkimon. "What do you think, Genkimon?"

The cat-Digimon grinned at his partner. "I'm game if you are?"

Himeko pushed herself to her feet and searched through her pack of cards. She pulled the card for spped out of the pack. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are."

"Here goes." Himeko set the end of the card near the slot. "Digimondify, Speed Activate!" The card slid through the device as a symbol appeared on the screen.

Genkimon glowed white for a moment and then shot off. He ran quickly around the small group a few times.

"Well … that worked," Hogosha said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ms Callaway said that it would." Himeko reached out and snagged Genkimon's collar before sitting down. "Now that I have seen it for myself, I believe her."

"Hey, quit!" a voice reached Hogosha's ears. She turned and saw Josh Newman being restrained by another boy while Nezumi Taishi taunted him.

"Hey, Himeko, look. " Hogosha pointed over to the boys. "Looks like Nezumi's at it again."

Himeko glanced over. "It does appear so. Should we go help his victim?"

"We should." Hogosha pushed herself to her feet. "BlackTailmon and Genkimon should stay here and hide while we take care of him."

"Good, I don't want to become intrenched in human squabbles," BlackTailmon said.

Himeko and Hogosha pushed through the crowd of boys to reach Taichi. Their eyes were drawn to the D-Arc Taishi was taunting Josh with.

"Hey, Nezumi!" Hogosha stomped up to the burly boy and snatched the D-Arc out of his hand.

"Give that back, Shiyama," Taishi growled.

"I t does not belong to you," Himeko informed him, absently playing with her lighter.

"And how do you know that, bitch?"

"I have a very strong hunch that the device belongs to Josh." She moved her lighter close to the boy who was holding Josh back. The boy jumped back, letting go of Josh. "Let us go, shall we?"

"Thanks, Nezumi," Hogosha said, grabbing Himeko's arm. "See ya."

"Here's your D-Arc." Hogosh held out the device to Josh.

"D-Arc? That's what it's called?" Josh asked, looking at it.

"Yeah, we each have one, too," Himeko told him. "You would not happen to have a Digimon would you?"

"Um … yeah, Agumon."

"I'll go get BlackTailmon and Genkimon then," Hogosha told Himeko. "We'll meet back in our room, kay?"

'Okay." Himeko nodded.

"Only one problem," Josh said, "Agumon's at my house and they don't let us off-campus till school's over for the day."

"Doesn't excuse me from getting BlackTailmon and Genkimon!" Hogosha shouted over her shoulder.

Himeko sighed heavily. "I guess we should go to Hogosha's and my room, for a meeting of sorts."

"Oooookay, lead the way," Josh said.

"Tamer, huh?" Josh asked. "And what exactly are we supposed to do?"

"Save the world from rampaging Digimon, apparently," Hogosha explained. "We should probably take him to see Ms Callaway, huh, Himeko-chan?"

A bell rang, signalling the end of the free period. Himeko stood and stretched upward. Hogosha's eyes followed the movement, taking in her roommate's shape. She sighed softly, thinking on how fortunate she was that Himeko hadn't yet noticed her crush.

"We should get going, or we will be late."

Hogosha mentally shook herself. "Yeah. All right." Her eyes turned to Josh. "Try not to get into trouble, kay?"

"Yeah." Josh left then, feeling suddenly like he'd found somewhere to belong.

Amanda peered across the room at the two Tamers. He hand absently stroked the top of Terriermon's head, running through her short fur. The two girls looked as if they were close, too close. Well, she would just have to fix that, wouldn't she.

"Amanda!" the teacher's sharp voice brought Amanda out of her revere.

"Yes, Mr Rans?" Amanda replied sweetly.

"What is a buildungsroman?"

"A story that lessons can be learned from, Mr Rans."

"Correct." Mr Rans turned away from his student.

Hogosha leaned over to whisper to Himeko. "Why does Chiko-san always carry around that stuffed-animal? It's kinda ugly."

Himeko looked over at the "stuffed animal". "I do not know, but it feels as if it is watching us."

"Yeah, that thing is creepy. Anyway, what'd you put down for number six?"

"Reiha!" Hogosha dragged Himeko towards Reiha and Miho's group of friends.

Reiha turned to see them coming towards her. "Give me a minute, guys," she said to her friends. She turned to Himeko and Hogosha and dragged them aside. "What!"

"What's got you so crabby?" Hogosha asked, taken aback.

Reiha sighed. "No offence, but my friends don't exactly like the group of people you guys fit into."

"Oh." Hogosha grinned sheepishly. "Gomen nasai, sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know. What did you want?"

"There is a new Tamer," Himeko told her. "His name is Josh Newman."

"And he's a bully magnet," Hogosha added, "and throughly incapable of protecting himself."

Reiha nodded. "All right, I'll tell Miho and the boys. In the meantime, go to your councillor and show her your D-Arcs. She'll take you down to see Ms Callaway. Got it?"

"Do we have to?" Hogosha whined.

Himeko put a hand on Hogosha's arm. "Tahnk you very much, Reiha." She proceeded to drag Hogosha away. "I simply do not see why you need to be so stubborn. The councilor is there to help you."

Hogosha wrenched her arm out of Himeko's grip. "Yeah, except that they think that everyone on earth is straight, and I'm not! She keeps trying to convince me that I'm straight."

"Well, we are not going there to talk, you will live."

"I'm still not happy about this …"

"Excuse me, Mrs Keener, could Hogosha and I have a word with you?"

Mrs Keener, the school councilor, looked up from her paperwork. "Yes, of course, come in. Hogosha, dear, close the door behind you. Now, what can I do for you, ladies?"

"We were told to show you these," Himeko held out her D-Arc to Mrs Keener. Hogosha reluctantly copied the motion, keeping her eyes anywhere but Mrs Keener.

The older woman did a double-take and then leaned back in her chair. "I would like to warn you girls that the people with whom you will be working only care about getting data on there so-called 'anonolies'. I would get out while I could if I were you."

"Thank you for the warning, Mrs Keener, but if you could just take us to see Ms Callaway, we would be very grateful."

Mrs Keener sighed and pushed herself out of her chair. "If I must, I must. Follow me, ladies."

"She's such a bitch," Hogosha whispered to Himeko. "'I would get out while I could if I were you.' Puh-lease. She needs to get the fuck off of whatever she's on and -"

"Hogosha, please," Himeko said, rolling her eyes. "Mrs Keener is just doing her job, advising us. It is up to us whether or not to take that advice."

"Abazureon'na."

Mrs Keener spun around suddenly. "Miss Shiyama, contrary to popular belief, I _do_ know what that means."

Hogosha smirked. "I am _so_ not sorry."

"Hogosha!" Himeko hissed.

"No, no, Miss Sorano, let her vent, maybe it will do her personality good." Mrs Keener spun back around and began walking again.

Mrs Keener led the girls to a familiar hidden elevator. "I'm only going to say this once, the code to get to the lower levels is three seven eight two."

"Thank you, Mra Keener," Himeko said, flashing a smile. She punched the numbers on a hidden keypad. A wall panel slid back, revealing the elevator. The girls stepped inside just before the panel slid back into place.

"This place is turning out to be the most wacked place I've even been," Hogosha commented.

"I believe you have said that before," Himeko replied. "I think I am beginning to agree with you."

The elevator came to a stop and the door slid open. Ms Callaway stood just outside the elevator.

"Ladies, to what do I owe this pleasure?" the woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's a new Tamer," Hogosha informed her. "His name is Josh Newman."

"I suspected as much. How are the two of you faring?"

"There have not been any rogue digimon as of yet," Himeko said. "I guess the Digimon are doing okay as well."

Ms Callaway nodded. "Now, I'm sure you will want to know what caused the fire the other day."

The girls looked at each other and shrugged. Ms Callaway led them to the meeting room where they saw that the projection table had been dissected. Wires a nd components littered the balck-tiled floor.

"According to out specialists, there was nothing internally that could have caused the fir. Our security cameras tell us that no one, besides the other Tamers and us were in the room before the fire happened. We did, however, receive some startling footage of fire leaping from Sorano-san's finger to the apparatus."

"Th-that is not possible," Himeko stuttered, one of her hands flying to her mouth.

"Sorano-san, I would very much like to believe you, but -"

"She didn't do it, Ms Callaway," Hogosha snapped, her crimson eyes blazing.

"Not on purpose, no." Ms Callaway held up a hand to silence another indignant cry from Hogosha. "Listen to me, both of you. Sometimes, Tamers, like yourselves, gain a few extra abilities or else your current abilities are enhanced. A few examples of this being Yuki's enhanced strength and agaility and Amber Callahan's ability to breathe underwater. There are those who can create and manipulate certain elements and energies. I think that perhaps Himeko had the ability to create and manipulate fire. As your power is new to you, Sorano-san, you cannot be blamed for the fire caused."

Himeko stared at her hands in wonder, her eyes large. "I have the power to create and manipulate fire?"

"That's what we think. We can try it out now, if you'd like."

"Uh oh, the girl's going to go around setting things on fire just for the sake of fire," Hogosha commented, grinning at her friend.

"I will _not_," Himeko retorted, hands going to her hips. "I may be a pyromaniac but I will _not_ go setting things on fire just to see the flames." She turned back to Ms Callaway. "Show me how to make it happen again, please."

Ms Callway smiled softly. "Cup your hands for me, then."

"Like this?"

"Like that. Now, you have to envision fire in the bowl you've created. If you want it badly enough, the flames will come to you."

Himeko's eyes fastened on her hands, wanting them to be filled with fire. Flames leapt on Himeko's palms, feeding on only oxygen. Himeko's eyes widened and sparkled with joy and amazement. "I did it!"

"That's … that's awesome, Himeko-chan," Hogosha whispered.

Himeko clapped her hands together suddenly, making the fire die out. "Okay, so we know that I was the one who set the fire, on accidnet. But what do we do if we happen to run into a rogue digimon?"

"The only way we know of to get rid of the rogue digimon is to fight them and destroy them," Ms Callaway said.

"Hold on a second, we have to _kill_ the rogue digimon?" Hogosha asked.

"I'm afraid so. But it's not you that's killing them, it's your digimon."

"It's still killing!"

"It's the only way to take care of the rogue digimon. I'm sorry."

"There's no way I'm killing anything!" Hogosha stormed out of the room, heading towards the elevator.

"Hogosha!" Himeko ran after her.

Felidae: Woot! I finally got it done!

Genkimon: Why don't us digimon show up more?

Felidae: I haven't gotten to that part yet … and I may not if people don't REVIEW!

Genkimon: You mean you won't write if people don't review you?

Felidae: Well … maybe … but seriously … this is my only fic without ANY REVIEWS! It's annoying me!

Genkimon: You heard her folks, Review or risk the end of the series …

PS: Felidae: I'm looking for a Beta reader, if anyone wants to help me out, email me.


	4. Fight

Felidae: WOOT! I got it DONE!

Genkimon: And she did it in such a short amount of time, too rolls eyes

Felidae: bops him on the head Shut up. At least I got it done.

Genkimon: It's short, too.

Felidae: That's because half of it was at home and the other half was at school with me. Nyah!

Genkimon: So?

Felidae: I couldn't count pages.

Genkimon: Oh.

Felidae: Oh is right. And here's another. OH MY GOD! I don't own Digimon! Nyah!

**Title:** Tamer Chronicles #1: Boarding School Chronicles

**Chapter:** Fight

"So this is Agumon? He is like a miniature dinosaur," Himeko observed, grinning at Josh.

"Makes him real hard to hide though," Josh told her, patting Agumon's head.

"I'm not as hard to hide as Candmon," Agumon said, rolling her eyes up to look at Josh. "Am I right?"

Josh shrugged. "I guess so."

Genkimon batted at Himeko's knee to get her attention. "What's a dinosaur?"

"Dinosaurs are lizard-like creatures that died out a really, really long time ago," Himeko explained. "One of the species, called a Tyrannosaurus Rex, looked a lot like Agumon. Well, Agumon looks like a miniature Tyrannosaurus Rex."

"Hey, where's Hogosha?" Josh asked.

"She had detention…"

Hogosha stared out the window at the shady grove where Josh and Himeko were hiding.

"Hey, that's a cute Digimon," said a voice to Hogosha's right.

Hogosha whipped her head around to see Amanda patting BlackTailmon's head. BlackTailmon sat perfectly still, continuing her masquerade as a stuffed animal.

"What are you talking about?" Hogosha retorted, glancing up at the sleeping teacher.

"This cat, isn't it a Digimon?" Amanda asked.

"What the hell is a 'Digimon'?"

Amanda drew back, her eyes locked suspiciously on Hogosha. "Oh. My mistake."

"Yeah, now back off, Chiko."

Amanda was silent for a few moments before she spoke again. "You like that girl Himeko, don't you?"

"Since when is my life your business?"

"I thought so." Amanda reached down to stroke Terriermon's head. "I don't have a problem with that. In fact, I'm jealous. Himeko's hot, bet she's a good kisser. You share a room with her right? You ever seen her naked?"

"No."

"You're blushing, Shiyama. Tell me, what's her bra size?"

"I don't know, and don't care. Look, Chiko, get lost."

A bell rang, waking the teacher and signaling the end of detention. Hogosha scooped up BlackTailmon and stalked out of the room.

"I believe I have a plan, Terriermon," Amanda told her Digimon.

"And what's that?" asked Terriermon.

"Little Miss 'What are you talking about?' should be _very_ jealous if I were to sleep with her little girlfriend. But right now, let's give out new friends something to play with, shall we?"

Hogosha entered the grove, a scowl set on her face. Himeko looked up from the card game she and Josh were playing and tilted her head slightly in confusion. "What is wrong, Hogosha?" she asked.

"I think Chiko is onto us," Hogosha replied. "I don't know why we didn't see it before!"

"This Chiko girl, is she the one who's always carrying around that weird stuffed rabbit-thing?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. And she told me that BlackTailmon was 'a cute Digimon'. That stuffed animal must be a Digimon. We use that same tactic with ours."

"She's a Digimon, all right," BlackTailmon quipped. "A Viral Terriermon, at that."

"'Viral'? Is there another type of Terriermon?" Himeko asked.

"Yes."

"Where are three types of Digimon," Genkimon explained. "Well … kinda. There's Viral, like BlackTailmon, they're usually evil Digimon or more evil than their, in BlackTailmon's case, Vaccine counterparts. But any Digimon other than Viral can have a Viral counterpart. There's Data, like me and regular Terriermons. And finally, there's Vaccine like Agumon. Got it?"

"Yeah…" Hogosha said. "Anyway … I think we need to -"

"Hail Gun!"

"Sharp Edge!"

"What the hell!"

"Togemugomon!" Agumon shouted as crashes sounded.

"And Snimon," Genkimon added. "Come on!" He scampered toward the noise, followed closely by the other Digimon.

Himeko pushed herself to her feet and ran after them. "Come on, you two!"

"Demonic Claw!" Genkimon flew at the gigantic green bug, his claws out. Snimon knocked him away, straight into Himeko's arms. "What was fun."

Himeko smiled. "Ready to try again?" The cat Digimon nodded and dropped to the ground.

"Cat's Punch!" yelled BlackTailmon, trying to pierce huge defense of quills.

"Baby Flame!" Agumon spat a fireball at Snimon, which was knocked away.

"This isn't working!" Josh shouted.

"That you, Captain Obvious!" Hogosha shouted back. "We need more power!"

"Use the cards!" Himeko yelled, pulling a random card out of her pocket. She glanced at it and then slashed it. "Digimodify! Evolution, Activate!"

"Genkimon evolve!" His skin peeled away in chunks of data, revealing a green grid beneath. The grid stretched and re-formed into a larger cat-shape as data covered it in brown and grey fur and a black spiked collar formed around his neck. "Panthremon!"

"That was cool," Josh commented before swiping his Greymon card. "Digimodify! Mega Flame, Activate!"

Agumon opened his mouth, directing a huge ball of flame in Snimon's direction as Panthremon hit Togemugomon with a "Diamond Spikes!" attack.

"Digimodify! Nightmare Shocker, Activate!" Hogosha shouted, slashing a Vilemon card.

"Nightmare Shocker!" BlackTailmon shouted out, black electricity forming around her body and jumping to both enemy Digimon, both of whom suddenly exploded into data. The data scattered, being absorbed into Agumon, BlackTailmon, and Panthremon.

"We … did it…" Himeko breathed, sinking to her knees. "We actually did it…"

"Yeah, we did," Josh confirmed.

"Are you okay?" Hogosha asked Himeko, kneeling at her side.

"Yes. I am just … relieved, is all," Himeko replied.

"Um … what're we going to do about Panthremon?" Josh asked.

"What's wrong with me?" Panthremon asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"You are kind of … big," Himeko said. "I have no idea, Josh."

"Bloody hell." Miho and Reiha had arrived.

"Where the hell have you been!" Hogosha exclaimed, getting to her feet. "We could have used some help!"

"It looks like you did fine to me," Reiha retorted. "We got held up."

"You still could have been quicker."

"ANYWAY!" Miho said loudly, breaking up the impending argument. "We heard the crashes and came a quickly as we could. Sorry." She looked over at Panthremon. "As for you, Himeko is going to have to hide you in her room until you de-evolve."

"What! I get cooped up - OW!" Panthremon started.

"Deal with it, Panthremon," BlackTailmon said, sheathing her claws.

Hogosha rolled her eyes and stuck a hand out to help Himeko to her feet. "Come on, Himeko."

Himeko nodded and took Hogosha's hand, pulling herself up. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." She motioned to BlackTailmon and Panthremon. "Come on, you two."

"Later, Josh," Himeko said as Hogosha all but dragged her away.

Agumon, after watching this exchange looked up at Josh. "You don't like either of them, do you?"

"Of course I do! They're my friends," Josh replied.

Agumon shook his head. "That wasn't what I meant."

"He meant as in like a girlfriend," Reiha explained, tossing her black hair over her shoulder.

"Oh! No. Definitely not."

"Oh good, because Hogosha has a thing for Himeko and that would be incredibly awkward for you if you did like either of them," Miho said. "The sad thing is, though, Himeko doesn't suspect a thing."

Felidae: Yay! It's typed!

Genkimon: Now if only people would read it.

Felidae: grumbles Shut up, you.

Genkimon: Rarg.


End file.
